


I Disagree

by sxmemxnge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Fran Bow AU, but there will be violence, i have no idea where this is going tbh, i should put up a future implied sexual assault warning, implied childhood sexual assault warning for chapter 6, the violence isn't in the prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmemxnge/pseuds/sxmemxnge
Summary: This is basically an AU where Samuel Seabury is Fran Bow. This is my first story on here, I apologize if it isn't good.





	1. Prologue

Samuel smiled as he wave at his father and brother leave. They were heading out while he stayed with his aunt, Elizabeth, or as hey called her, Betsy. Betsy would smile as the ten-year-old Samuel sat in her lap as she told stories, playing with his long red hair. He would giggle as her fingers gently combed through the strands before she started braiding them. They would continue like this as Little Red Riding Rabbit played on the bulky television set. Quietly, she whispered to Samuel that he had to go to bed, so he took his small black kitten, that he had named Mr. Midnight, and went to his room, quickly lying on the bed with Mr. Midnight lying on his pillow beside his head. 

It had been about an hour since he had laid down, and his brother and father had returned home. The home was eerily silent for the longest time, and that started to worry the young Samuel

Suddenly, Samuel felt his stomach drop, a sharp pain in his chest that rang in unison with his rapid heartbeat, his focus slowly drifting from his cat to the window. Samuel could almost swear his heart stopped when he saw … he didn’t know who … what? … it was but he knew it wasn’t human. 

He was quick to get out of bed, grabbing his cat with shaking hands before he ran out of his room; he felt like he was about to start throwing up everything he had eaten that day. He was born before the war had started, and he understood what was happening - Britain was in the war, bombs were everywhere, food was in demand for most people (though, he had to be thankful for his family’s farm in this situation, as they had to worry very little about food) - yet somehow he felt more afraid of what he saw than anything in the past few years.

As he opened the door to the bedroom his father and brother slept in ( as the house only had two bedrooms and the brothers refused to sleep in the same room), he was greeted by a horrifying scene. 

The smell of blood was the first thing to hit his nose when he opened the white door, which caused him much hesitation to further open the door. He went against his gut feeling and opened the door, letting out a loud scream when he saw what awaited him : his father and brother on the floor, a knife near their cut up bodies.

He quickly ran outside with his cat, the cold fall air hitting him with full force. He didn’t want to, but he dropped his cat while he was falling to the ground, his head hitting the ground hard, which knocked him out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to update weekly, so every update will be on Tuesday if everything goes to plan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is officially a go! SO, what do you guys think of the story so far?

Samuel let out a long sigh, his eyes focused on the ceiling above him. He was listening to the therapist but he was barely focused.

“Samuel, how do you feel?” asked the therapist his pencil scratching as he wrote on the clipboard

Samuel let out an annoyed huff as he sat up, his dull blue eyes scanning the therapist.

“I feel like death.” he mumbled, his voice void of emotions

“This is all part of your recovery, Samuel.” the therapist said, his expression soft and kind

“I’m just … tired. Just tired is all. I know you’re worried for me, doctor Deern. Thank you, but-” Samuel said, swinging his legs off the side of the bed

“Before you go, I have something for you.” Dr. Deern said

“Yes? What is it?” Samuel asked, his eyebrow raising in confusion. Whatever it was, he didn’t trust it

“There’s a small package. From your auntie, Elizabeth.” Dr. Deern said, handing over a small object wrapped in brown paper

Samuel smiled softly, unwrapping the object. It was a small handbag, one that he loved dearly. It was red, with little golden buttons on it, and it felt like scales. He always loved to trace his fingers over the designs, and he didn’t realize it but he was doing it right there while Dr. Deern studied him.

“You seem to like it … Open it, Samuel. She said there was something inside.” Dr. Deern said softly

Samuel did as told, opening it. Confused, he pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it, reading over it several times.

 

Dear Samuel,  
Here is that purse you like so much.  
I figured that having a piece of your mother always by  
your side would help you recover. While thinking of you,  
I remembered that you like to collect objects and combine  
them. I hope you always keep this purse and give it, and all  
other things you find, a good use.  
Never forget that your creativity is the greatest gift you have

 

“Your aunt is very worried for you.” Dr. Deern commented

“Another reason to let me leave.” Samuel spoke sternly, determined to be free of the asylum.

“You know we can’t do that…” Dr. Deern sighed

Before the two realized, a nurse had walked over with a tray. Samuel noticed a small red pill and a glass of water. Must be another new medicine, he thought. Samuel was tired of all the medications they had him on. Pill after pill after treatment after treatment. He was growing so tired of all this.

Samuel sighed, grabbing to pill as the nurse explained to him that he could go to his room after he took it. He listened as she listed off possible side effects. This time, it was an anti-anxiety medicine that’s what he got from what she said. It would do the usual : drowsiness, suicidal thoughts increasing, all that fun stuff.

He took a sip of water, then tiredly popped the pill into his mouth. 

Everything seemed fine for the first few seconds, then next thing he knew, he was on the ground screaming, horrified by all the blood on the walls. Samuel wondered where all the damn blood had come from. 

His body started shaking, noticing Dr. Deern and the nurse were gone. His breathing started to increase, his heart beating out of his chest. The world was spinning, everything felt like hell.

His condition got worse when suddenly decapitated heads and guts started raining down on him. He felt like puking up _his_ guts. He knew he was crying, sobbing even. He couldn’t handle this! What the fuck was happening?

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” Samuel screaming, his eyes flying shut and his hands gripping his hair so hard that it hurt his scalp

Samuel felt hands on his shoulders, and he opened his eyes long enough to see a black blob before it morphed back into Dr. Deern, who was kneeling before him with a worried look.


	3. Y'all - update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Sorry! I'l add a new chapter when school ends! It won't be long, promise! School is just really stressful on me rn so I apologize! If you wanna find me on tumblr, my username on there is the same as on here (sxmemxnge)!


	4. Update #2

Ok so I changed my tumblr to **cflcyalties** if anyone wants to contact me there! I'll try to post another chapter within 24 hours! If there's any sort of AU you guys would like to see, feel free to comment here or send me a message on tumblr about it! I'll at least do a one-shot of it! It makes me so so happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far, I love you guys!


	5. I'm McFuckin back y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I stayed up for like three hours writing this, I'm uploading at 4:38 in the morning. I'm sorry for any/all errors and bland words. I tried.

“If you leave the house of madness,” a voice echoed in his mind. He wasn’t sure if his mind had dulled or sharpened since the hallucinations. “I will hunt you down Catch you ...and bring you back to insanity.”

…  
…

“Samuel,” Another voice “Samuel. Wake up.” it was different. Yes, a male, clearly, a deep and calm voice with only a sliver of worry. “The medicine will help you. It will help you escape. You will find me in the forest. I’ll be waiting.”

…  
…

 _I’m still in this hideous, awful place. Want out._ Samuel thought, his face scrunched up as he began to sit upright on the bed. Carefully, he shifted is small body, swinging his legs off the side before he gently slid off, landing with a faint thud.

He walked over to the stand beside the bed and grabbed this clipboard. He licked his dry lips before he grabbed his glasses with his free hand and slid them on.

_The patient was found near Oswald Asylum showing symptoms of Psychosis. [The Seabury family horror details omitted.]. Dr. Deern has tried many medications -- all have been cancelled due to bad side effects._

He shook his head, setting it down. He noticed a lock on the drawer and tried it pull it open. No luck.

“I shall come back to you later.” He spoke as if the lock would listen.

He then walked to the curtain and tried to open it, but he quickly backed away when the rod gave out and crashed to the ground.

One, two, three, four, five seconds passed. He looked around the room and approached the fallen rod -- curtain still attached. He looked around once more and picked up the hook that broke off the rod, slipping it into the purse.

“I feel as if you may come in handy, won’t you?” he asked he rod, almost expecting it to answer him.

His attention now focused on the window -- well, outside it. It was pitch black, except for the stars that dotted the sky, the moon, and the lights from the watchtower that moved around the yard of the asylum, the light reflecting from the gates. Slowly, he backed away, wondering how he could get out.

Samuel looked to his bed, well, above it at the cross that hung there. He smiled, a little hope in his heart. The Lord was above him every night, watching over him. That helped to ease his mind and increase his hopes of recovery or freedom. Whichever came first, he didn’t know.

He continued walking, frowning at the boy on the bed. He was sitting on the over edge, his legs dangling off the side and swinging lightly. Samuel knelt down slowly, afraid that any sudden movement would alert the boy, and grabbed a small box that he slipped into his purse. The boy didn’t notice; whatever was on the ground was fr too interesting. Perhaps a bug?

Samuel carefully moved to the boy, standing in front of him. He gave the boy a small wave, hoping to get his attention.

“Hello, John.” Samuel greeted

The boy didn’t look up, but he did quietly respond with a, “Hello.” his voice strangely robotic in tone.

“Hey, how are you? Are you doing any better?” Samuel asked softly, his voice full of concern. The boy, John, he hadn’t much talked to, but Samuel knew the boy’s mental state had only declined since he first saw him.

“Well, I’m sick. At least that’s what they say.” John mumbled, his voice still robotic. To Samuel, it was eerie, but it made him upset that something bad had to have happened to this boy to make him so quiet and emotionless seeming. _That,_ Samuel thought _or he may be autistic_. He didn’t know much about it, nobody did, it was a fairly recent medical term. He heard doctors whisper about it, saying cruel things. Some of the treatments they discussed terrified him to the core.

“Well then, they’re … stupid. I mean, really, you seem fine to me. A little quiet but--” Samuel began, before the boy chuckled softly and shook his head.

“We’re all sick? We’ll be out some day, maybe. I dunno, we may die in here. You know, in some places, we sick children are treated far worse. These people take care for us, at least. Well, somewhat.” he said with a shrug

Samuel’s eyebrow rose in confusion at the bluntness of John. Quietly, he mumbled a goodbye and backed up to the door, the words echoing in the back of his mind. They may die here. They’re lucky these people care for them what little they do.

He groaned after trying to open the door. Naturally, locked! Fate decided to be against him today, it seemed. He sighed as he looked at John’s clipboard.

_John Laurens. Age 9. Patient arrived at Oswald with his mother. Shows signs of paranoia, autistic behaviour, and homosexuality. Homosexuality has been diagnosed. All of them are being treated with psychotherapy from Dr. Deern. Homosexuality will be treated with shock therapy if Dr. Deern’s psychotherapy does not work._

Samuel’s eyebrows shot up. He felt a small pain in his chest. He felt bad for the boy. For John. He didn’t know what shock therapy was, but he put two and two together and decided it would be painful, though he related to the boy. 

In his kindergarten class, he had a crush on a boy named James. The boy was sweet; he once shared chocolate with Samuel. That was a luxury where they were. . Samuel smiled at the small memory. It was only a few years back, and was fresh in his mind. 

Samuel quickly shook the thought away, taking one last glance at John and the room before he strolled out.

He passed up his room, almost hesitating as if to consider taking a nap. He stopped in the next room, staring at a dust covered wheelchair in the corner before he turned to the woman. He nervously fidgeted with his glasses as he watched her scribble on paper.

He noticed the woman’s face was scrunched, her wrinkle covered face framed by thin, greying hairs. Must have been the stress of such a job. Samuel almost felt sympathy for her. 

Quietly, he tiptoed to a window and peered out. Trees, some lamps, a small playground that he went to daily. It was nothing really special to him, though he did enjoy how quiet it seemed. He backed away, going to the nurse.

“Uh, excuse -- excuse me, ma’am.” he said, shifting on his feet

The old woman looked up from her work, her chapped lips turning up into a soft smile. He knew it was a genuine smile because of how the wrinkles seemed to form lines at the edge of her mouth.

“You’re awake? That’s good. I was worried for you.”she said with a small hum

“How long was I out?” he asked, afraid of the answer

“Ah … three days. The medicine did it, that’s one reason you’re off it.” she said with a small shrug. He could have swore he heard her shoulder pop.

“Right … “ he mumbled, looking back at the window he didn’t look out of. He saw it boarded up, and Lord only knows why. He didn’t bother to tell her goodbye as he quickly left.

Before he knew it, he was back in John’s room. He walked to the door, digging through his purse. His and hit the box with a gentle tap, which made him realize the lid was loose. He opened the lid, glaring at the inside, trying to see better. 

He gasped when he saw the dull gold shape inside. He pulled it out quickly, smiling at it. A key! He thanked God as he turned to the door and shoved it into the keyhole. He would like to say he didn’t tear up when he used it on the door, and it failed to unlock. He pushed up his glasses to rub away tears a he went into his room. He didn’t know if he was more upset or frustrated. 

He sat on his bed for nearly five minutes before his es suddenly drifted to the stand beside his bed, eyes focusing on the lock. He quickly ran the few paces it took to get there and knelt down, shoving the key into the keyhole. 

“Yes!” he cried when it popped open.

He quickly grabbed the lock and pulled it off, throwing it on the ground. He quickly pulled the drawer open and pulled out the contents. 

He shrugged at what he saw, but put them in his purse, though he quickly pulled the hair pin back out and nodded to himself. He had an idea. He just hoped it would be a good idea. 

Samuel slowly crossed into John’s room again and slipped past him. John continued staring at the ground -- Samuel wondered if the by saw anything there. 

He pushed the pin into the keyhole on the door. He frowned as he noticed the other hole. He slammed his fist into the wall, flinching at the pain.

“Goodness. I am so sorry John. I keep coming in here.” he rapidly apologized before he ran out again.

Well, he was going to before he heard, “They have a special code. The key is in the office.”

His head whipped back to John, staring at him before cautiously asking, “Excuse me?”

“I saw a nurse write a code. It’s in the office. He didn’t want me to tell you, shouldn’t have.”

“I -- I’m sorry but … who?”

“Him!” John said, and it scared Samuel with how fast his head snapped up, his brown eyes wide and doe-like.

“O -- ok. Him. Right. “ Samuel said hesitantly, pretending to understand. Suddenly, everything seemed blue.

Samuel stared in horror as a portal opened up, a ... he didn’t know … appeared from it. It was a black blob, he had seen it the night his father and brother died.

“There is no escape. You are all prisoners of my game.” it roared at them “Nobody will help you escape.” it told them before it quickly left, everything returning to normal soon after. Samuel was positive he wasn’t the only one to see it, as John looked horrified.

He ran out, ran to the office, ad told the nurse he broke the curtains. He did, but it was only to get her but of the room long enough for him to begin searching the room for the code. Sadly the woman yanked him by the arm to follow.

Her lips curled to a frown as she inspected the rod.

“Little boy,” she sighed deeply, glaring at him “The hook. Missing. Have you seen it?”

He tilted his head, mocking the doe-look he had seen on John’s face as he asked, “What’s a hook?”

The woman shook her head as she mumbled, “Need a replacement. Stay.” as if she were talking to a dog

Naturally, he did the opposite, and silently tiptoed into her office once she was gone. He paused for a few moments before he started inspecting her desk. He smiled as he found a locked box(which he slid into his purse) but it quickly faded to a jaw-dropped shock when he found a gun.

“What the fu-- heck?” he asked himself as he slid the drawer closed. He checked the top of the desk, grabbing whatever paper he could find and read it. He shrugged and set it back, not important enough. He grabbed a small metal box with bandaids on the cover, to which he carefully plopped in his purse. He figured he may need band-aids later.

He skimmed over a medical book on the desk.It talked about trauma and how it could change the minds of a small child. He wanted to chuckle at the book, knowing well the effects. 

He pulled the metal box from his purse and examined, sliding the locks around. After a few tries, he heard a click, which made him giddy with joy a he opened it, setting it on the ground to pull out a large container of pure red pills. A memory flashed in his mind -- these were _his_ pills alright!

He popped one into his hand after he opened the lid, and quickly screwed it back shut, setting it in his purse. He was, truthfully, amazed it it.

“Here goes … my sanity!” he told himself as he put it in his mouth, trying to swallow the large pill. It was hard without water, but he managed.

He gagged when he saw the room. He felt tears sting his eyes as he looked around. There was a large shadow at the desk, and the skeleton of a woman in the previously empty and dusty wheelchair. 

He cried a little as he walked over and inspected the woman, grabbing a small needle she had on her. He knew he could use this for the lock.

Samuel prayed the effects would wear off soon, the blood on the walls saying “WATCH YOUR STEP” were, while good advice, horrifying.

…  
…  
…

He sat up, vague memories of what happened flashed through his head. He remembered his aunt Betsy screaming she wanted to take him home. He could almost feel the anger rolling off of her like tidal waves.

He frowned, the room still bloody, but he didn’t remember how he got into his room to begin with. He knew he must have walked in there, as it was the only reasonable explanation.

He got up and walked into John’s room, flinching when he saw the state the boy wa sin - and the shadow beside of him.

John’s brown doe eyes were now black. The entirety of his eyes were nw black pits. He thought, any ways, or the eyes were black and not pits. Or his eyes were missing. Samuel didn’t care to find out honestly.

He felt petrified to the core as he walked to the door, feeling like he was going to throw up at any second as he shoved the needle in the other hole in the door.

Now, he realized, would be a good time to know how to do this. 

He let out a breath of relief as the door opened, though he did a double take of the corner of the room after he entered. He swore to God he saw a skeleton in a purple suit.

Er … maybe magenta? Perhaps burgundy?


	6. not exactly a chapter

So there's only gonna be one update this month because I have both summer vacation trips and a lot of medical stuff going on. Besides therapy, I have a couple appointments for my medical condition known as EoE, which sadly has the ability to kill me (weather I choke to death or a bad allergic reaction (besides choking) or some other way) so I have to travel to doctors a lot to try to get it under control. I'm sorry, I'm just busy this month, but in celebration of pride month, I will do a ton of one shots with LGBT stuff. Make sure to request something if u want something specific (such as a BurrBury one-shot, a trans James Madison, all that. As long as it's LGBT related, I'll write it)


End file.
